The major long range objectives of the projects are (a) to continue to learn more about the laws of learning of visceral responses and to integrate the most efficient training methods for producing large and permanent changes in visceral response. (b) to continue ongoing experiments aimed at elucidating the physiological and biochemical consequences of the instrumental learning of cardiovascular responses, and to determine if the prolonged training of heart rate in rats and blood pressure in squirrel monkeys can produce sustained pathological effects. (c) to explore the possibility of using the learning of selected cardiovascular responses, alone or in combination with, special immunological and chemical agents in infant rats to bias the development of the integrative functions of the autonomic nervous system as revealed by adult emotionality and reactions to stress, and; (d) to identify the neocortical structures involved in the instrumental and classical learning of heart rate responses.